Glitch (rarity)
]] is a weapon rarity first introduced with Claptastic Voyage. In addition to acting as a weapon rarity, all Glitch guns feature pale blue binary code flowing across the weapon's body and an occasional tearing distortion that temporarily renders the entire gun as binary, colored the same as the gun's current glitch bonus. In terms of gun statistics, Glitch weapons are nearly identical to weapons. The only major difference is that Glitch weapons will typically feature larger magazines. Identifying Glitches Each Glitch gun features dull green text on its weapon card: Error Code: OxLxMxAx. Each of the "x'"s represents a number, ranging from 0-4 for '''O'verload, 'L'oop and 'M'ulti-shot, and from 0-5 for 'A'mplify. The number represents the chance of the respective glitch occurring. Glitch Bonuses Each glitch has a chance of being selected upon each weapon reload, provided that it is listed on the gun's Error Code with a number higher than 0. Each glitch will remain active until either the gun requires reloading or the Vault Hunter switches weapons. The glitch bonuses are as follows: *'''Overload: Overload can be identified by the Glitch gun's binary becoming red. Overload significantly reduces fire rate and consumes an additional 3 ammo per shot, but dramatically increases each projectile's damage potential to compensate. There is also a knock-back inflicted when the weapon is fired, causing the user to get thrown backwards slightly. *'Loop': Loop can be identified by the Glitch gun's binary becoming yellow. Loop gives the gun a high chance to not consume ammo, and will refill up to half of the gun's magazine capacity upon each kill (when ammo is restored this way, it does NOT consume ammo from the weapon's ammo pool - it is simply re-added back to the magazine). The weapon's fire rate is also significantly increased and, depending on gun type, will cause one of two firing methods: **SMG, Laser or Assault Rifle - the weapon will continually fire until its magazine is empty or firing is interrupted by performing a melee attack, swapping weapons, throwing grenades or by activating certain Action Skills. **Pistol, Sniper Rifle, Rocket Launcher or Shotgun - the weapon will become burst firing, with each burst being significantly more rapid and lengthy than Dahl weapons. *'Multi-shot': Multi-shot can be identified by the Glitch gun's binary becoming lime. Multi-shot turns the weapon into a pseudo-shotgun that usually retains the gun's default fire rate and adds an additional five projectiles to each shot while consuming an additional 2 ammo. *'Amplify': Amplify can be identified by the Glitch gun's binary becoming cyan. Much like an Amplify Shield, Amplify adds damage to projectiles at the cost of shield consumption. However, unlike an Amplify Shield's massive shield consumption and requirement that the shield be fully charged to activate, Amplify consumes a comparably small portion of shield and will continue to add damage to projectiles until the shield is depleted. Upon killing an enemy whilst the weapon is under the effects of Amplify, the user's shields are restored. Sources for Glitch Weapons Glitch weapons have small chances of being dropped by Badass enemies and both side and story mission bosses within Claptastic Voyage, with their drop chance from bosses being considerably higher than that of Badass enemies. They are also rewards for a select few of Claptastic Voyage's missions. Finally, Glitch weapons have a chance of appearing in glitch chests, which are visually identical to other chests throughout Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, but feature the same pale blue binary code flowing over them as Glitch weapons. Glitch chests can be found in various places throughout Claptastic Voyage. Grinding three Glitch weapons will guarantee a Glitch weapon in return, but there are no set recipes for them like other rarities - grinding three Glitch Shotguns may net an SMG, Laser, Rocket Launcher, etc. rather than a Shotgun. Also, Glitch weapons cannot be used in grinds with other rarity levels. Unique Glitch Weapons *Cutie killer - an SMG found within a chest that is made available after completion of the mission The Sum of Some Fears. It can be obtained multiple times per character, but only once per playthrough. *Heartfull Splodger - A Blaster Laser that speaks in Pickle's voice, found in a hidden chest beneath the train tracks in Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K, where the mission 5UP4-3G0-TP takes place. It can be obtained multiple times per character, but only once per playthrough. Notes * The Glitch effect is stored in the secondary accessory slot, which is also used for Luneshine bonuses. As such, Glitch weapons cannot receive Luneshine bonuses. *Every weapon type from every manufacturer (for example: a Dahl SMG, a Jakobs Sniper Rifle or a Tediore Rocket Launcher) is capable of appearing as a Glitch weapon. There are also some weapons that can only legitimately appear as a Glitch weapon, such as the Jakobs Pepperbox. *Glitch weapons use the same rarity color and level as items. Because of this, Glitch weapons are listed above items in shops and the ECHO inventory. *The chests where the Cutie killer and Heartfull Splodger are found within are occasionally already open in playthroughs where the weapons haven't already been obtained. This makes acquiring the weapons in said playthrough impossible without third-party means. *When a Glitch weapon does not have a glitch active, the color of its binary can occasionally change to that of a glitch, but not gain its bonuses. This can occur after changing locations/fast traveling, exiting a shop, or exiting the ECHO inventory. Swapping weapons or reloading the gun corrects this. *Kills made whilst the Amplify glitch is in effect counts towards Amplitude Killulation, the challenge that counts kills made using Amplify Shields. *Glitch weapons greatly benefit from skills and/or items that boost magazine size and/or reload speed, such as Strafing Oz Kits or Athena's Gathering Tempest. Said bonuses assist in quickly gaining glitch effects (reload speed) and having the glitch active for longer (magazine size). *Glitch effects can be extended indefinitely by Jack's Marginal Benefits skill, given the user has a steady supply of grenades, as the skill's chance of reloading his equipped weapon will not reset the active glitch effect. fr:Armes glitchées ru:Сбоящий Category:Gameplay Category:Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel